The invention relates generally to an optical article for playback in a player. More particularly the invention relates to an activation method and a system for rendering an optical article playable in a player.
Shoplifting is a major problem for retail venues and especially for shopping malls, where it is relatively difficult to keep an eye on each customer while they shop or move around in the store. Relatively small objects, such as CDs and DVDs are common targets as they can be easily hidden and carried out of the shops without being noticed. Shops, as well as the entertainment industry, incur monetary losses because of such instances.
Even though closed-circuit surveillance cameras may be located at such places, theft still occurs. Consumer products sometimes are equipped with theft-deterrent packaging. For example, clothing, CDs, audiotapes, DVDs and other high-value items are occasionally packaged along with tags that set off an alarm if the item is removed from the store without being purchased. These tags are engineered to detect and alert for shoplifting. For example, tags that are commonly used to secure against shoplifting are the Sensormatic® electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags based on acousto-magnetic technology. Other theft-deterrent technologies currently used for optical discs include hub caps for DVD cases that lock down the disc and prevent it from being removed from the packaging until it is purchased, and “keepers” that attach to the outside of the DVD case packaging to prevent the opening of the package until it is purchased. In some cases, retailers have resorted to storing merchandise in locked glass display cases. In other stores, the DVD cases on the shelves are empty, and the buyer receives the actual disc only when purchased. Many of these approaches are unappealing because they add an additional inconvenience to the buyer or retailer, or they are not as effective at preventing theft as desired. Optical storage media, in particular, pose an additional problem in that their packaging and the sensor or anti-theft tags may be easily removed.
RFID tags have also been employed to trace the items on store shelves and warehouses. The tags are physically attached to the DVD and may comprise an element with nonlinear impedance, resonating circuit, and antenna connected to the package housing the DVD. When such a tag is illuminated by a properly tuned RF signal, the tag will generate and radiate a detectable harmonic of the illuminating signal. This radiation may be detected and used to trigger an alarm. Using this approach, a potential shoplifter may set off an alarm if the DVD package is carried through an exit under such RF illumination. However, this method can be overcome by encasing the DVD package with a tag in an electrically conducting wrapper or bag. It is also possible that the person who has wrongfully obtained the DVD may remove the DVD through an unauthorized or unmonitored exit point from the shop.
It is also becoming increasingly common to see identity theft that may encompass not just strictly personal use identification-related material but also corporate documents such as badges, PINS, and other employee-associated items. Concomitantly thefts of security system components themselves are also being witnessed. They are ripped and removed from their disposition in the security system host. Identity theft may result in huge potential losses incurred by vesting too much control or access in one security-related item alone.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved solution to this long-standing problem. The method and system described herein fills this need by providing an activation system and employing an activation method that will hinder activation of a protected DVD by an unauthorized user.